libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Syndicate Agent(s)
The mission as it stands... You have ONE goal as a syndicate operative. The destruction of the station. You have ONE way to do this. The nuclear authentication disk in combination with the shiny nuke you have in your shuttle. Starting out. If you are one of the chosen ones, you will spawn on the syndicate shuttle ready to deal out some damage to the station. First of all you need to get geared up. Your first stop should be the room directly north of t he medbay area you spawn in. This room holds all the bells and whistles needed for some station nuking. ALWAYS AT THE START OF THE ROUND CHECK THE PIECE OF PAPER ON THE FLOOR BESIDE YOU IT HAS THE CODE NEEDED TO ARM THE BOMB. First off grab whatever you are taking and throw it in the backpack, then suit up in the finest space suit from a locker, don't forget the jetpack and breath mask. Also you start off with an agent card in your ID slot, this is an ID that can be forged to give you any name and job you choose, it however will only have maintenance access. Now grab any spare ammo you might need and a pin pointer if you are going after the disk(You SHOULD be going after the disk). Also the room opposite where you spawned have some nice little items for a budding syndie such as bombs insulated gloves and some tools. Now you're all set grab the station bounced radio and order yourself some toys. This is the same as a traitors PDA uplink so take your pick. An emag is probably essential for you and your teammates. NOTE: A CLOAK IS ALWAYS A VERY BAD IDEA IN A SYNDIE ROUND, DO NOT GET A CLOAK. After you have your space faring gear, some ammo and a pinpointer. Head to the front of the ship and send it to the stations Z level, then down and the room on the right activate the computer to open the doors to space. Now follow that pinpointer to the station! The Disk. Now you have gotten to the station, you've got your gear on hidden that space suit and are ready to cause some mayhem! You should ALWAYS be trying to get the disk. It is the sole reason you are here, to arm that nuke and you need the disk. Most of the time the captain will have it and if he doesn't it will be sitting in his quarters. The pinpointer will show you what direction the disk is from you. A red arrow means is it far away. Blue means you are getting closer and Green means you are very close. A black dot means it is on the same tile as you. So, you got aboard, killed a guy and got the disk? Great, now head back to the shuttle where you started and grab that nuke. The Nuke Okay so you have the disk, you are back a the shuttle and here it is, the nuke. Firstly pull it alone behind you and head back towards the station. Be warned taking it through space can be very annoying at times but eventually you will get to the station. Now you have to place the bomb INSIDE the station, solars don't count. Neither does point blank on a wall. Once it is aboard, right click on the nuke and select "Make Deployable". Then with an empty hand double click. This should activate a green light on the bomb. Now click once more to bring up the arming screen. This is where the disk comes in. Have the disk in hand and click on the open slot, this unlocks the code interface. bash in the code and hit the "E" Now it is all unlocked. You can adjust the timer it starts at 60 and for the love of god. TURN OFF THE SAFETY. Now click the timer on and that's that. Make sure the safety is off and the bomb is counting down, now it's time to book it! Head back to the shuttle as fast as you can and be sure to warn your team mates that they are on the clock. After you return with whoever is left alive on your team, send the shuttle back into space and wait for the fireworks. Congratulations you just destroyed the station. Tips and shit Now that you have blown a station or two, you are ready to advance your game! As you know a lot of syndies like to run in shooting, mostly getting themselves killed and alerting the crew meaning the disk is harder to acquire. *One of the most useful items in the uplink is the Chameleon Jumpsuit, This baby will change into any jumpsuit of your choosing making you seem like another member of the station crew rather than that guy with the UZI in the Tacticool. Combine this with a voice changer and the Agent ID for an awesome disguise that will not alert anyone to your presence.(Just remember to take of armour and gloves that would give you away.) *A whole team under cover will no doubt have the station blown in one foul sweep. Remember communication with your team is key, if someone has a plan follow it. You will be hated if you run off like Space rambo and ruin the stealth for anyone else. *Another good strategy is to use the AI card you are provided with and some know how to make your own AI upload and subvert the AI from the shuttle which is a massive help to your operation. *Also remember you can use the Military PDA to open and close the shuttle doors while nobody is home but for the love of god don't lose it. *Mainly remember to work as a team and think before you spend telecrystals on useless items you won't need, if you are a good syndie that isn't just trying to kill some people then whine in deadchat. You will nuke the station and no-one will know you were even there. *Most of the time at the beginning of the round, the crew won't know of your presence. A good tactic to use if the captain is inexperienced, is to run straight to the bridge, e-mag in, and go into the captains office. Grab the disk, and just run back out. *Don't buy the cloak, seriously. *Voice changers and chameleon jumpsuits are useful. *Always take the pinpointer *Your uzi is worthless against the Captain, HoS, Perseus, Security, everyone It's pretty good not terrible against people not wearing armor. *E-Gun does what Uzi doesn't. *Freedom implant is useful if you plan on leaving Perseus a nasty surprise. *C4 can get you in everywhere emag can't. Except for the Perseus ship *The Cyanide pill that starts in your backpack is good for blitzing the Captain. *Kill the clown and everyone else on sight if you're blitzing. Watch for the Clowns banana peel/PDA. *Naming your family Penis is often a bad idea. *Naming yourself Penis is a bad idea too. *Naming yourself James Bond then asking for a martini in the bar is amusing, but it doesn't help the others. *Perseus is your worst enemy, take them by surprise because they are nigh-impossible to best with their spray and pray E-P90. *Remember the code for the love of god. *Assistants don't carry around Uzis, E-Guns, cyanide pills, pinpointers or insulated gloves. *EVERYONE has been taught to see through your gray suit and gasmask disguise by a shaolin monk, do not wear that disguise. *AIM FOR THE HEAD Category:Jobs Category:Antagonist Category:Guides